Sorry For Wedding Crashing
by The Crimson Fury
Summary: Ct and AJ jr. are going to be married.They forgot to put me and my sister on the guest list.
1. When the wedding bells explode

Sorry for Wedding Crashing

I look to Maya. "Ready?" she asks. I nod as she hit's the detonator. Suddenly, the bell tower above us explodes. We rappel in from the top of the chapel and bust through the windows. I see the wedding scene. CT and AJ jr. are about to say I do. Well, I don't think so. Maya shoots up in the air, and the guards come casing us. We jump out the windows again and hit the ground running. The guards start firing, but would probably have to stop if they wanted a good shot. We avoid the volley of laser fire and jump a hedge onto the road. A black van is on the other side. I ap on the door twice and a fire team of troopers jump out and destroy the guards. One walks up to me.

"Sir, Chloe and Frost will come in a Chopper and lead an air strike on the wedding. They will use the cliff the chapel is on to cover their approach. There are more vans in position like this to cut off reinforcements. Are you ready for the assault?"

"We are soo ready" Maya and I say simultaneously.

Our job was to provide sniper support. We jump into our sniper nests, and I pull out shark bait. Maya settles with an old TW sniper. I look through and see that the wedding is still going on. I then see CT put a ring on AJ jr's finger. It was a big rock. Big enough for me to hit. I takethe scope and lock onto the ring. I take off a shot. It hit's the ring, shatters it, and I see AJ with a bandolier of grenades.

"Time to go" Maya says playfully as she jumps out the tree. I take a pot shot and hit a grenade hard enough to loosen the pin. She throes the bandolier and keeps charging. I see CT is going into RAGE mode and is grabbing a rocket launcher. I jump out about 0.000000000000001 seconds before he blows it up. I easily dodge the missiles. He doesn't know how to use that thing. I hear a distant buzzing sound but shake it off. I run up to CT and use the Rocket Launcher to catch him off balanced. I knock him down. I look over and see Maya gracefully dodge Aj's punches. I start to laugh when I'm brought down. CT picks me up and shoves me through what's left of the chapel. I then remember what the buzzing was. It was a chopper. With issiles locked on to CT to be exact.


	2. WHAT THE?

CT doesn't notice. He hits me with a brick, a pipe, and his fist a couple of times. I could barely move. I hope they do something now, cause he can hit you hard in RAGE. I wonder what the choppers were doing as CT finds a 2x4 with a nail in the end. I get my answer when the ground starts shaking. I try to climb up from the church that's about to fall off the cliff when a rafter sweeps dawn and knocks me off. I see it coming almost in slow motion, me trying to grab onto something, and starting to fall. I close my eyes and wait for the bottom. I feel stiff, as if I couldn't move a muscle. I cant even open my eyes. I guess I'm goin' to the Hotel California. Instantly, my muscles relax. I open my eyes and See Maya with some troopers.

"What the,"

"I got you out of there and no thank you" Maya says sarcastically.

"Uh, thanks, " I say, and look down. I see AJ jr. and CT are on the top of the Chapel and the drop didn't do anything to them. I pull out my binoculars, and zoom in. I see the two are starting to run across the road. I see a dust cloud in the distance.

"They have a convoy coming to pick them up." I alert the troopers.

"This would be easier if you and I had a ride," Maya said as a van come sby

"Frost sent us to pick you up, so get in now!" The driver yelled. We jump in and look inside. There are rocket launchers, two miniguns, and a aerial target locator.

"Frost outdid himself this time" I say, picking up the locator. Maya grabbed a launcher. We were now in a city, I didn't bother to see which, and up ahead was a bridge over a river. I point the locator t it and hit a button.

"Target Confirmed" Frost said on the radio, and choppers swoop down and blow the bridge. Maya points out that we are ahead of them. I tell the choppers to get ready. The other vans find us, and get out the heavy artillery. We now have a roadblock set. I see a Tank come through the street, and the choppers fire missiles quickly enough to blow up. Then, a swarm of jeeps come by. They had gunners that took a few men, but our roadblock was superior. We easily defeated them. Then, Maya started shouting

"SCRAMBLE!" I see a missile, right then seemed like the size of Texas, coming for us. We all dodge it as it heads for the wreckage of the bridge. Then, I see a Black Mustang follow the missile. Turns out the missile was a bridge layer, and It made a1 bridge for them to ride across. It then blew up on us. I look and see Maya puzzled.

"Something wrong?"

"Its his face. CT's looks like someone. Who was it?"

I think about it. "Could it be your father? Then why wouldn't he be a siren?"

"That's It! He looks like my father! A siren is more like a rare mutation in the genes. I am the only siren in my family. There are only 11 sirens in the world, and none are related. Ozone, You have to trust me! He might be your cousin!"

I feel a part in my heart die. Him? My cousin? My half brother? I fall to the ground and close my eyes. When I open them, I see I'm lying in the barracks. So, Did that almost kill me? Well, I knew one of us would kill each other. Seemed like it would be me. I get up, and see I a piece of paper on a bench. It said:

After facial recognition and DNA tests, we have confirmed that Maya and Ozone are related to CT. It appears that CT is Maya's and Ozone's cousin. We have proven he is the only one related.

I black out. When I come to, I have a pistol in one hand, a grenade in the other, and seemed to have barricaded myself in the room. I see the grenade is attached to a string that will pull the pin if the barricade is destroyed. I cut the string and disarm the trap. Okay, I commit suicide when I find out Ct's my cousin. Glad it only happens once. I walk out and see Maya in a blue and yellow dress slam the door to Frost's room. I smile.

"Okay, no more seeing anyone until we sort this out. You know what? Make that forever."

"Fine with me. What's with the dress?"

"We have to go to our cousin's wedding." You have a tux and a purple tie?" She asks, and walks into her room. I change, and we go. It's ice and all, and "Don't Stop Believing" plays at the end, but my favorite part was when we showed the test results. They both faint like goats when they read the news. Guess it wasn't a bad day.


End file.
